Legendary Bloodline Naruto of the Mist
by jay3000
Summary: The story continues from Legendary Bloodline. I's shows Naruto's 2 year trip
1. Chapter 1

Jay3000: Cry baby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto, (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ ONE PIECE, (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him)_ BLEACH, (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him)_ Fairy Tail, (which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him)_ ELEMENT or anything. I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc). _

_Jay3000 I'm back with chapter 1 of 4 part series of Naruto 2 year trip to the mist, I hope you like it_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

Legendary Bloodline Naruto of the Mist

Chapter 1 The Mist

First 5 months

Oto:

Orochimaru stared into the room ahead of him with narrowed eyes. He idly wondered if the person in there was ready yet. He quickly shook his head before turning and stalking down the hall. Stopping and without turning his head he spoke.

"What is it" asked the snake sannin.

"Preparations are complete Orochimaru-sama" said a nameless Nin.

"Good. And the status on Shikamaru?" asked the sannin.

"Still contained" nameless Nin replied

"Good. Move on to the next phase" said the snake-like man.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" said nameless Nin before he disappeared into the shadows.

"I will have my Sharingan" thought the snake with a smirk before he continued down the halls to his bedroom "Kabuto follow".

"But Orochimaru-sama I was in there in the morning let Guren follow, she hasn't been in theere as yet" Kabuto replied

"No I want to you, Guren can't help me with this problem" Orochimaru shouted

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied as he walk with his head down.

"Dead man walking" Guren said as Kabuto glared at her.

**1 month**

Naruto

Naruto awakes to his lover's arms and she was still asleep and was moving in her dreams. "Right there Ruto-kun" she muttered in her sleep.

"Right here" Naruto replied as he started rubbing her pussy through her see-through night goon as she started to moan then he remember he had to be in Mei office in 5 minutes. He looks around for his Kiri headband and tied it around his head. Naruto, Shizune and Kushina were made temporary Mist Nins.

"Looks like Kushina-chan haven't come back from her mission to the Uchiha girls as yet" Naruto said as he got up and give Shizune a kiss "I wonder if my plan will work" before he left.

**Mizukage Office**

As Naruto enter the office Mei tackle him to the wall and started kissing him as he kisses her back 3 minutes later Mei started ripping off his clothes and push him to her seat as she kneeled between his legs and pull out his Cock and gave it a couple of licks before she place it in between her valleys. She loved the feeling of hot cock between her breast, and she knew Naruto loved it, she continue going up and down for a few minutes before she ran her tongue over the head of his cock, earning a low moan of pleasure from him. Smirking, Mei pressed her tits tighter together, not stopping massaging his length with them, while she gave the head of his dick her tongue's attention, smiling inwardly at the sounds her Naruto was making.

"A-ah!" Naruto shouted as he came on Mei's face. The redhead cleaned her face with her fingers, sucking them clean off. Seeing her lover's rock-hard erection again Mei took him into her mouth, making him moan. Not wasting even a moment of time, the redhead started sucking him off he fell he was in heaven.

"Look like somebody took lessons from Tsunade" Naruto said as Mei was deep-throating him, few minutes later he came into her mouth as she swallow it all. Naruto brought her face towards his and whispered in her ears.

"I'm not doing it; it's my day off" Naruto said.

"I haven't asked you anything as yet" Mei pouted

"The only time you want to have sex in your office is when you want me to go on a dangerous mission" Naruto replied

"Come on Naruto I make it you wild" Mei said seductively.

"Nope" Naruto said as he walked away when Mai appeared out of nowhere and landed on his back and whispered into his ear.

"If you accept I convince Mei and Kushina to…." Mai said suddenly Naruto vanish and reappeared with his Equipment.

"So what is the mission?" Naruto replied

"I want you to kill Kurosaki Raiga and bring back his swords the Kiba for me." The redhead continued. "He's rumored to be in the River country near the border of Rain Country" Then she toss him and scroll and Naruto started to read it

"Raiga was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and inherited the dual swords Kiba from Ameyuri Ringo. … he killed unscrupulously and randomly anyone during his missions without any precise purpose in mind" then he close the scroll and vanishes.

"What did you say to him?" Mei asked her sister when Mai whispered it into her eyes which cause blood to shoot out of Mei's nose.

**With Naruto**

**4 days later**

Naruto arrive in River country and activate his Byakugan to find Raiga. Finding Raiga was a bit harder than he thought until he heard some talking about a man with Raiga description enter the mountain. Naruto head towards the mountain were he found a good spot among several trees and while he uses his Byakugan. He Raiga coming from a far, he suppressed his chakra signature and waited: Raiga was supposed to pass by this point in a couple of minutes.

Kurosaki Raiga, along with a group of thugs under his command was walking back to the village, when his secret partner Ranmaru alerted him that someone was waiting for them in near the turn of the road.

"Reveal yourself **Ikazuchi no Kiba!"** Raiga yelled while drawing his Kiba swords and put them together as he sends an electrical essence into the clouds then Lighting strikes where Naruto is. Naruto puts out his hand and block the lighting strikes; the attack fried everything around him.

"Serves you right" Raiga said

"Kurosaki Raiga..." A disembodied voice said, before Naruto walk out of the fried trees "I'm here to get your head and the swords. You can give up willingly or do it my way. I don't care which option you choose." Unfortunately, this didn't have any desirable effect on Raiga.

"Kill him!" Raiga roared as some of the men rush forward when they heard.

"**Nova Ball**" the attack melted the thugs instantly.

"That attack I know it anywhere it's the **Super Nova Naruto Uzumaki" **Shouted a thug, his name sends a shock wave of fear throughout the thugs and Raiga.

"Yep that me" Naruto replied as the thugs prepared to run.

"If you run I'll buried you all alive!" Raiga shouted as looks at Naruto and saw his headband.

"I thought you were a leaf Nin?" Raiga asked

"I'm but I working for the Mizukage temporarily" Naruto replied

"So the bitch sends you, wish she had send someone stronger like Number 1" Raiga replied as Naruto growl when he call Mei a bitch.

"Sensei has no time for weaklings" Naruto replied which cause Raiga to growl.

"Fine it's your Funeral** Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage**" Raiga shouted as he sticks his twin swords into the ground then it started creating several thunderbolts that started cut through the ground towards Naruto

Naruto started to spin as a tornado form and suck up the thunderbolt.

"**Wind Release Wind ****Tornado**"

"Back at you" Naruto replied and send the attack back at Raiga and his thugs; Raiga was the only one to survive.

"**Ikazuchi no kiba"** Raiga shouted. Moments later a powerful lightning bolt came crashing down onto Naruto again.

"**Fuuton: Wind Dome!"** A dome of wind surrounded Naruto, protecting him from the attack. "Was that it" Naruto replied with a bored expression on his face, before ran through some hand signs.

**Fuuton** **Slicing Winds**" the high speed attack came at Raiga so fast he wouldn't have had anytime to dodge it but he did.

"What going on, he should be dead by now" Naruto

"**Activate your Byakugan to see if anybody else his here"** Kurumu as Naruto did but he didn't see anybody then he look at Raiga; he could see anything beyond his cloak.

"**Kurumu-chan do you think he is using a Jutsu to block my Byakugan?"** Naruto asked

"**Could be but I'm not sure"** Kurumu replied

"Thank you Ranmaru-kun if it wasn't for you I would have died!" Raiga whispered

"You are welcome Raiga-sama" Ranmaru replied

Lifting his swords towards the skies, he summoned powerful lightning, shaping them into a dragon-like tornado.

**"Rairyuu no tatsumaki**!" The 'dragon' let out a roar and charged towards Naruto, who was paying attention.

**"Shinra Tensei"** the dragon dissipated, when it slammed into the barrier.

"Raikyuu" Raiga generated a ball of lightning between his blades and threw it at his opponent, who unseal **Akanoshi** and cut the attack in half.

Seeing the sword brought back memories of him losing the Hawk eye then he started to laugh "I may not be able to defeat number 1 but I can make him feel the same pain I felt when he kill my master Ameyuri Ringo"

More lightning appeared around Raiga's swords. **"Ikazuchi no Utage**!" He yelled as he slammed the blades into the ground, sending electrical currents towards Naruto who jump into the air.

"No wonder you were the weakest swordsman" Naruto said and ran through some and seal and slam his hands into the ground as he landed.

"**Dances of the Three Dragons**" and three massive earth dragon surrounding Raiga and slam down into to him at high speed.

"Fool with Ranmaru I am god" Raiga said as he hid behind a tree.

"Raiga-sama move now"Ranmaru shouted too late.

"Who is Ranmaru?" Naruto asked from behind a shocked Raiga. Raiga was send flying into the tree destroying several.

**The Destroy trees**

Naruto found himself face to face with a boy of about seven or eight years old with red, slightly glowing eyes – doujutsu of some kind. "

"So this must be Ranmaru" Naruto said as he saw Raiga on his back hugging a little boy.

**"Kurumu is that a Doujutsu?"** Naruto asked

**"Yes it could be**" Kurumu replied

"Are you alright Ranmaru-kun?" Raiga asked as he opens his eyes.

"It is over" Naruto said as he pushes his sword through Raiga's heart then he picked the twin Kiba blades up, and sealed them away into one of his scrolls.

"Now it your turn kid" Naruto said as he walked over to him.

"D-don't k-kill me!" The young boy finally pleaded.

"Fine I won't kill you, but you have to tell me about your eyes" Naruto replied

he told Naruto that is eyes he told Naruto that it gives him the ability to see through walls, cast illusions, and interfere with even the Byakugan, he can see the physical life force inside a human's body to check their status being alive or dead and he is able to see a person's life form he can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against him.

"So that's how the teme keep on dodging my attack" Naruto.

Naruto turn towards him.

"You aren't a part of my mission, so I shouldn't care about what happens to you, but I know the Mei would kill me if didn't bring you back to the village"

The boy didn't look like he believed him much, but still nodded... as Naruto create a shadow clone to pick him up.

"Well, let's go..."the clone said as he jump away leaving the real Naruto who was ran through some hand seals

"**Nova Release Nova Pool"** as he put his hand on the ground and the Nova appeared around Raiga's and started melting it.

**A month later**

Kiri

Mei's Private training Ground

Kurumu I want you to merge my three Doujutsu together" Naruto said

"But Naruto you could lose all of their ability and even bloodlines" replied a shocked Kurumu

"I know that but I want a bloodline of my own, not other people ones" Naruto replied

"Fine but don't blame when you can't use most of your bloodline or attacks" Kurumu replied

**5 hour of screaming later**

"It's final finish" Kurumu said "Naruto-kun wake up"

"Kurumu-chan did it work?" Naruto asked

"Yes it did, so tell Shizune to wrap your eyes so they can heal" Kurumu replied

"How long will I have to where it for?" Naruto asked

"2 months" Kurumu replied

"So I can use my new eyes in two months?" Naruto said with a smile on his face but Kurumu wasn't.

"Naruto I don't even know if you will still have your Doujutsu" Kurumu replied with a tear falling down her eyes.

"Don't worry Kurumu-chan I won't blame you if that happen" Naruto said as he hugged her "Beside even without bloodline I will still be the best ninja every" as he kisses her.

**2 months later**

**Mei Office**

"Naruto-kun we got information that one of our spice know where the Boy is" Mei replied

"So where is he?" Naruto asked

"The spice wants to tell you in person" Mei replied

**River country**

5 days later

Naruto and his group arrive to see her blue hair, eyes amber with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has a large light blue paper flower in her hair. She was wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; a standard sandals.

"Shit it was a trap" Boa said

"Damn she even hotter in person" Naruto "Konan-chan it's nice to meet you again"

"Uzumaki you will surround to me" Konan said with emotionless voice.

Everyone remained silent awaiting Naruto's answer before he bluntly replied

"I will but you have to let my team go" Naruto replied as everybody face fault and Konan nodded.

"We won't leave you Naruto-kun" Replied a mist Nin

"Boa-chan you and Jane-chan should continue the mission to find the boy" Naruto replied

Konan giggled evilly as Naruto finished his sentence, "The kid is in Kusagakure hiding in a hole…Though he will be the least of your troubles once I capture you, now come.

"I never said I would come quietly" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

A smile appeared on Konan face as she looked over his group, "You know…I kind of hoped you would say that…" Suddenly Konan filled the entire room with explosive tags.

"Shit, wish I could use my bloodlines. Oh well" Naruto "**Slicing wind**" as his jutsu slices the tags to shreds even Konan was cut to pieces.

"This is between me and her, the rest of you go to Kusagakure and find the kid. I'll catch up with you!" Naruto shouted "Now go before she forms back" The group had mixed looks of disappointment as they left the room.

"So Ko-chan" Naruto as Konan glared at him "Are you really the Spice?"

"No I capture him 2 days ago and killed him" Konan replied

"Then Why are you the only one here?" Naruto asked

"Because I know I can capture you" Konan replied as she sends a Paper Spear at him.

"**Wind Palm**" Naruto replied as his attack destroy the spear and scattered Konan again.

"You are strong Uzumaki" Konan said as she forms back.

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time." Naruto said

"Oh? Why would that be?" Konan asked as she began to form wings with paper on her back then she began to float in the air.

"I think you know why." Naruto replied

"I don't know" Konan replied as she watches Naruto going down on one knee.

"To finally capture your heart Ko-chan will you marry me?" Naruto said as a shocked Konan fell out of the sky with a blush on her face no man has every told her they love her or brave enough to asked for her hand in marriage before.

"So what do you say Ko-chan?" Naruto asked

"If you weren't a demon container and on our side I might go out with you" Konan replied

"Yes there is still a chance" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face while Konan sweat dropped.

"Did you even here what I said" Konan shouted

"Oh I heard and I have a plan to change that" Naruto replied

"What is you plan?" a curious Konan asked

"You will join our side" Naruto replied

"I sorry I can't do that" Konan said as she started floating again

The two wings began to launch a nonstop blast of rapid paper shuriken. Naruto went through a series of hand seals and shouted, "**Great Wind Dome****"** a giant dome of wind appeared around Naruto and started shredding the paper shurikens as they made contact to it. Then unseal** Akanoshi **and shouted** "World Strongest Slash"** splits her in half as she started to laugh.

Suddenly a dozen paper clones came out of nowhere and started flying around at him. One managed to grab him and exploded launching him out the window. He landed on an outside rooftop.

**5 days later**

**Northern Hideout**

Naruto arrive to see a lot of stone statue around the area as he when inside there was more.

"Looks like Boa-chan hand a field day" Naruto said as he continues to walk when he saw his team.

"Naruto-kun" the two girls shouted as they tackle him to the ground.

"I told you I would join you" Naruto replied

"Uzumaki-san we have located the boy" a mist Nin said

"I will deal with him" Naruto said as the girls got off him.

**The boy room**

Naruto open the room door and enter as the Nins close it. He saw the young he was tall and muscular, he had spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts.

"Who is there? Is it you Kimimaro?" he asked

"No Kimimaro is dead" Naruto as he fell the young charka spiking

"That can't be true" he shouted with rage

"Yes it is I killed him myself" Naruto replied

Suddenly the young man skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose.

"Rena was right again" Naruto said as he dodges a giant hand.

"I WILL KILL YOU" the young man shouted as his hand transform into an axe as he swings it at Naruto who continues to dodge.

"DIE!" He shouted as two axes appeared as Naruto vanish.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COCK SUCKING TEME" He shouted suddenly he receives kick from above slamming his head into the ground cause a small crater.

"Know you place" Naruto said as he jumped away from him a few seconds later the young man got up and charge at Naruto again.

"Too slow **Rasengan**** Armour****" **Naruto said as the surround by spiral Jutsu he dodges the attack and uppercut to the face send the young man through the ceiling as Naruto follows after him.

**Outside the room**

They heard and felt a sonic boom that shook the place.

"What the hell was that?" asked a scared Mist Nin

"Naruto-kun" Jane and Boa replied then they heard an alarm going off.

"Shit we have to warn Naruto-kun" The girls shouted as they pull out a device.

"Naruto-kun an alarm when off we have to get out of here before reinforcements arrive" Boa said

"Go I'm be out of here in a short while" Naruto replied

"Fine see you on the outside" Boa said, she was about to cut the feed she heard another sonic boom.

5 minutes later

"Where the hell his he" Boa shouted "Jane-chan how much time do we have?" as Jane was in the air.

"They are 2 minutes away" she replied

1 minute later Naruto was running out of the base with a bloody hand.

"What took you so long" Jane asked as they ran beside him.

"I got lost" Naruto replied as his team Face fault.

**North hideout**

The reinforcement had finally arrived and enters the build and saw the destruction.

"Orochimaru-sama won't like this" Said a sound jounin he was the leader

"Yeah I feel sorry for the person he invites to his dungeon" said a Chunin

"Don't you mean his bedroom" said the leader as they all laugh and started make bets on who it was.

"10000 ryo Shikamaru" some shouted

"200000 ryo on Kabuto" others shouted

"400000 on Guren" said a lone Chunin when everybody looks at him and started to laugh after him, the poor guy ran away with tears in his eyes never to be heard from away.

"He must be a new guy" the leader said

**5 days later**

**Mei****'s Office**

Mei-chan mission com…" Naruto was cut off with a "shhhhhhhhh"

"Mei-chan is telling us about her fight with Yagura" Kushina said

"As I was saying" Mei continued

Flashback

All throughout Kiri the battle had escalated and become full-blown. Spies had allowed the rebels to enter and created decoys to confuse the loyalists, and the loyalists were killing anyone who tried to kill them back. Civilians were simply trying to stay out of it, hiding in their homes or bunkers while keeping knives and the like nearby in case someone barged in.

It was clearly a battle that wouldn't end until one side was dead, but the loyalists had the advantage of numbers if nothing else.

"**Lava release Lava stream Jutsu**." Mei declared just as she tried to hit him from behind with a stream of chakra-generated magma.

Yagura turned around and prepared his defense. "**Water Release Water wall Jutsu."** As he created a large wall of water right in front of the lava attack which blocks the oncoming attack. The two attacks hit and cancelled each other out.

"**Lava release Lava Bullets**" the attacks came at high speed Yagura the only thing that saved him was his Jinchuuriki cloak.

"Shit I forgot that there is two of them" Yagura when he heard "**Great Lava Dragon**" as the dragon crash into the cloak and started burning as he scream out in pain.

"Mai finish him" Mei shouted

"Hai

Suddenly three charka arm came out of ground two hit Mai in her face and one hit Mei in her stomach sends them crashing into different buildings destroying them.

"Die you Bitches" Yagura shouted as he created and **water clone** then they ran through some hand signs "**Water Release Five Shark Head Jutsu**" as **ten Shark heads **was send flying towards the twins which destroys everything leaving a crater.

"Now for the rebels" Yagura said as turn towards villages.

**"Boil Style Skilled Mist Jutsu."** a white vapor that looked remarkably like thick steam and blew.

"So you are still alive" Yagura said as he looks at Mei who was covered in blood and could barely stand "You think the **hidden mist jutsu** can save you, well it can't I invented it so I know all it secret" as he started to laugh until it started burning him.

"What hell is this it burns" Yagura scream out in pain as he ran towards the water to get rid of the mist.

"I won't let you escaped **Rock Gloves**" said a voice as hands reach out of the ground and grab on to him and hold him in to place for the mist to catch him and it did because he started scream even harder suddenly Mei sense something.

"Mai get out of there now" Mei shouted then BOOM as the Red charka shoots up in air.

"MAI" Mei shouted with tears in her eyes her sister was dead and it was all her fault because she was he one to come up with the plan.

"**Foolish little girls you can beat me I am kami" Yagura said as he full transform "No die Great water bullet"** as a massive water bullet the Size of the Mizukage office came at her.

"Mai I be seeing you soon" Mei she didn't have enough charka to block the attack so she closed her eyes to embrace death when she heard.

"**World strongest Slash** and **Great Lava Dragon**" and then it started to rain. She opens her eyes to Hawk-eye and her sister standing over her.

"Are you alright Mei-chan?" Mai said as she ran over to her sister.

"I fine Mai, I just glad you are alright" Mei said as her sister help her up "How did you escape?"

"I use the replacement Jutsu" Mai replied.

"**So you also decide to betray be Hawk-eye"** Yagura roared but Hawk-eye didn't response as Yagura stared at him.

"Mei-sama what is the plan" Hawk-eye asked in an emotionless voice as he turn towards her.

"I don't know if we can beat him in that state" Mei replied

"But we have to try" Mai said

"You're right Mai lets go" Mei shouted

"Take this Mei-sama" Hawk-eye said as he gave her a pill, she took the pill and her charka return to her.

"**Foolish human ****do you really think you can defeat me?**" Yagura roared as water started to surround the entire village "Water sphere" they were all trapped in a sphere of water.

"Shit we have to get out of here" Mei as Yagura came at them at high speed they tried to but he was too fast as his tails smash into them.

"I have to do something" Hawk-eye as he send flying to another part of the sphere.

"World Deadliest Barrage" Hawk-eye as he swings his sword and a barrage of slashes aim at Yagura who easily dodges.

"**Fool in the water I am kami"** Yagura said as he laughed as he charges at them when suddenly the water vanishes.

"**Shit he trick me he wasn't aiming at me**" Yagura when he was hit with some of the strongest attack.

"**Lava Release Rising Dragon"** as a giant Lava Dragon rose from the ground.

**Lava Release Descending Dragon"** as a giant Lava Dragon fell from the sky.

**World strongest style: Ultimate Slash"** a massive wave of green energy came out of the sword.

All three attacks hit Yagura causing a grand explosion that destroys half the village.

"Is he dead?" Mai asked

"Yes he is" Mei replied

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"I WILL NEVER DIE" Yagura roared in anger as a massive ball of energy was form at his mouth.

"Shit Mei-sama, Mai-sama you can't let him use that attack" Hawk-eye replied he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mei let our powers combine" Mai replied as she and Mei started run through 20 hand sign and Mai through the other 20

**Combination style ****molten rock**" as they slam their hands into the ground as a Giant Volcano came out of the ground and fire a Molten Rock at Yagura the attack fell on Yagura before he could complete his attack, it cause another explosion.

"Is he dead this time" Mei asked

"I don't know" Mai when suddenly another explosion of Red Charka came out as the twin started to panic.

"Sealing team get ready" shouted a familiar voice.

"Ao what is going on" Mei asked

"We going to seal the Demon before he escape" Ao replied

Flashback end

**a month laater**

Naruto mindscape

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well..." Naruto answered. "It's time" as he was tackle to the ground.

"Yahoo" Kurumu shouted as she covers Naruto's face with her breast.

"Kurumu as much as I love feeling your breast on my face you need to get up so I can free you" Naruto said from underneath her.

"Sorry Naruto-kun got over excited again" Kurumu as she got of him.

"Here I go" Naruto said as he reached out and began removing the paper seal… only for someone to grasp his wrist and send him flying across the room. Naruto got up and saw his attacker.

. "Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto spoke coldly.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun I am your father after all" Minato replied with a smile on his face.

"You are father, I sorry it good to see you again" Naruto replied this time in a softer voice as he walk towards him.

"It seem like that bitch Kushina couldn't break a father son bond after all" Minato as he walk over to hug Naruto.

"I miss you father" Naruto replied with tears in his eyes as he embrace his father.

"I miss you too son" Minato replied as he hug Naruto.

"I love you my son" Minato said

**Cut**

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece


	2. Chapter 2 the contract

Jay3000:Crybaby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto, (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ ONE PIECE, (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him)_ BLEACH, (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him)_ Fairy Tail, (which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him)_ ELEMENT or anything. I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc). _

_Jay3000 I'm back with chapter 2 of 4 part series of Naruto 2 year trip to the mist, I hope you like it_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

reaperofpain

Jay3000: this chapter will answer your question

Alex2909

Jay3000: I was just messing with you guys and it work and a lemon is in this chapter

Shoveler

Jay3000: Thanks

OrangeHokageUzumaki-9

Jay3000: you saw through my plot

Guest 4/6/13 . chapter 1

JAY3000: I aim to please

karthik9 4/6/13 . chapter 1

Jay3000: big thanks from my first review and here you are

Chapter 2 the Contract

Last time LBNOM

_"Here I go" Naruto said as he reached out and began removing the paper seal… only for someone to grasp his wrist and send him flying across the room. Naruto got __up and saw his attacker._

_"Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto spoke coldly._

"_Don't be like that Naruto-kun I am your father after all" Minato replied with a smile on his face._

"_You are right, I'm sorry it's good to see you" Naruto replied this time in a softer voice as he walks towards him._

"_It seem like that bitch Kushina couldn't break a father son bond after all"__ Minato as he walk over to hug Naruto._

"_I miss you father" Naruto replied with tears in his eyes as he embrace his father._

"_I miss you too son" Minato replied as he hug Naruto._

"_I love you my son" Minato said_

**Now**

"I...DON'T LOVE YOU" Naruto roared as he deliver a devastating punch to Minato stomach with send him flying into Kurumu cage.

"COUGH, COUGH son why did you attack me?" Minato asked as he got up only to receive another and another.

"I don't want anything to do with you after what you did to me and Kushina-chan" Naruto as he continued to beat the crap out the sperm donor.

"Son I didn't have a choice" Minato as he manages to dodge Naruto's attack and jump away from him.

"You were going to seal the Kurumu inside of me whether the masked man attack or not" Naruto shouted as he attacks Minato again.

"That bitch as corrupt your mine, I should have…" he was cut off

"Make sure that she was dead" Naruto finish for him, he could see the shock look on Minato's face "My mom told me everything, even the blonde hair banshee slut you were going to Marriage"

**In Konoha **

A blonde hair woman sneezes.

"Are you alright mom?" asked a pink hair girl

"I'm fine, don't worry about me go back to you **Medical Ninjutsu**" she replied

"Ok mom" the girl replied.

Naruto Mindscape

"Don't listen to that bitch she's corrupting your mine" Minato shouted.

"Never call her a bitch" a voice replied from behind him as he was send flying.

"So you decided to take her side" Minato said as he landed on his feet when suddenly someone grabs him from behind.

"Remember me you teme" Kurumu said as she started squeezing the life out of him.

"Naruto rip off the seal so we can finish him together" Kurumu said as Naruto walk over the seal and run through hand sign.

"**Seal Art: 5 Slash of Destiny**" as he took out _**Kuchikukan **_and slashes the seal 5 times then the sword vanishes.

"No don't do It she will destroy Konoha" Minato shouted but Naruto ignore and rip off the seal.

**Outside the Mindscape**

"Mei, Mai, Jane, boa and Shizune now" Kushina yelled.

"**Sealing Art Great Pyramid of****Giza" **they all shouted as the massive Light Pyramid covered Naruto then Red chains came out of the ground and cover the Pyramid.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The red Charka came out of Naruto and crash into the Barrier which held off the Charka.

**Mindscape**

"What have you done" Minato replied

"Just releasing my future wife" Naruto replied which cause a blush to appear on Kurumu's face.

"How can anybody love that monster" an angry Minato shouted when he receives punch to the back of his head which sends him flying towards Naruto who delivered an uppercut to his face that sends him into the air for a waiting Kurumu who sends him back down hard into the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Minato shouted when he felt a hand through his stomach.

"You are the only monster I see, now began" Naruto replied as Minato out in pain as he vanishes for ever. Naruto walked up to the now crying Kurumu "Don't listen to that fool you not a monster" as he hugs her.

**2 days later**

Naruto walk into Mei's office and saw the person that Mei was talking to, it was somebody he hadn't seen in a long time.

She had dark eyes and long red hair in which she wore a white band. She wore a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it and a short white skirt with no foot attire.

She turns around and saw him and jumped into his arm and mashes her lips onto his.

"COUGH, COUGH" that got their attention as they pull apart.

"Why are you kissing my man Honoka-san?" an angry Mei asked as she walks toward them.

"Please don't kill me Mizukage-sama I did know he was you man" Honoka replied as she jump away from Naruto "I was just repaying Naruto-kun for saving my life."

"Is she telling the truth Naruto?" Mei asked as she glared at Honoka.

"Yes she telling the truth" a recovering Naruto replied.

Flashback

"_Boy you let my prize get away from me" as he looked at Naruto "at least I can finally get my revenge on The yellow Flash" Tsuchikage said_

"_Shit I only have 30 seconds left"`__ Naruto then he heard __**Particle Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu **__as the box appeared around him and started to get brighter._

_Naruto shouted "__**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" **__as he dispels the Tsuchikage jutsu, his eyes turn back to normal and started to bleed he had 2 seconds left before his body shut down. _

_In an instant the Raikage was in front of him was about to punch him when Naruto vanished in a red flash (It happen just like when he attack Minato)_

_``Did he just use the __**Flying Thunder God Technique**__`` the Raikage A said_

"_I`m afraid so he`s more dangerous than we thought" Ōnoki said_

_Neighbouring town_

_Honoka had just loss the guys that was following her, now she was going to book a hotel and go soak in the hot spring when man appeared right in front of her with blood coming out of his eyes, she didn't pay him any mind and walk away._

"_I don't need to get involve somebody will help him__" Honoka as she head towards her hotel._

_20 minutes later_

_Honoka was heading towards the hot spring when she saw the man in the same place where he landed, she look around and saw the people just passing him like he wasn't there._

"_What wrong with you people can't see the man lying in the street"_ _Honoka shouted as she ran towards him but nobody paid her any mind._

_Honoka check the young man to see if he was breathing, he was but just barely then she took him up and brought him to the hospital. _

_Hospital _

"_Sorry miss but we don't treat his kind here" The doctor said_

"_What do you mean his kind?" Honoka asked_

"_Shinobi" the doctor replied _

"_But he could die" Honoka shouted_

"_It's Not my problem no leave before I call security" The doctor replied as Honoka left._

_As Honoka walked the street she saw all the people glaring at them especially Naruto._

"_I wonder why they hate shinobi" Honoka as she heads towards the hotel_

_Honoka room_

"_Shit what am I going to do now" Honoka "Wait a minute I'm doctor too (sort of) I could use a Fūinjutsu to help heal him"_

_2 hours later_

"_Damn I good he already healing (Jay3000: Yeah right)" Honoka as she left Naruto and when into the lobby._

"_I can't I asked you something?" Honoka asked an old man_

"_What is it my dear" The man replied_

"_Why do you hate shinobi?" Honoka asked_

"_We never use until 2 months ago when two Shinobis attack our village every day to steal our money, food and rape our woman" The old man replied._

"_Who are those Shinobis?" Honoka asked_

"_The call themselves the Sound Brother" the old man replied._

"_Shit those are guys who want my summoning contract I founded for_ _Orochimaru, I have to get out of here" Honoka as she rushes up to her room and started packing._

"_Sorry handsome but I have to get out of here I can let Orochimaru get the contract even if he did give me the money to guard the researchers" Honoka said as she head out of the room only to head some voices._

"_I saw that red hair Bitch come into this village" said a voice_

"_Are you sure Sonic" asked another voice_

"_Of course I am Boom" sonic replied._

"_Shit" Honoka said as she ran back into her room_

_3 days later_

"_Damn those guys don't give up" Honoka said as she watches the men destroy a shop._

"_Where am I?" said a voice as Honoka turn around to see Naruto sitting up._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looks at her as she explains to him how she found him._

"_Thanks for saving my life Honoka-san" Naruto replied_

"_You welcome Naruto-san" Honoka as she and Naruto started to talk about different like each other. Naruto found out that she a Shinobi that work for some researcher when Orochimaru attack them and try to steal their research so she had to take the research and run, now Orochimaru had two guys chasing her after hearing the story Naruto offered to help her even though he didn't know what she was guarding but she decline saying that she didn't want to get him involve and beside he hadn't fully heal as yet._

_3 days later_

"_Naruto I have to go now I saw the brother leaving the town yesterday" Honoka said_

"_Me too I still have some more training to do before I go home" Naruto replied as Honoka hugs him._

"_I going to miss" Honoka said as Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist._

"_I'll miss you too" Naruto replied as they pull apart and Honoka left._

_Outside the village 20 minutes later_

_Naruto was about to leave the village when he heard a Booming sound as the villager started to scream out him pain._

"_Shit Honoka" Naruto replied as he activates his Byakugan and saw Honoka on the ground with a large scroll beside her._

_With Honoka_

"_Sonic get the scroll" Boom said as Sonic jumps over to the down girl when suddenly a chain with lot of symbols came out of the scroll and wrapped itself around him._

"_Shit a trap" Boom shouted_

"_Get this thing of me Boom" Sonic shouted as the chain got tighter and tighter before puff and a log was there in his place._

"_Stop fooling around and get the scroll" Boom shouted_

"_Fine Buzz Killington" Sonic muttered_

"_What did you say?" Boom shouted_

"_Nothing, nothing at all" Sonic replied as he walks towards her when he saw a red flash and a kick sends him flying into Boom._

"_Are you alright Honoka-chan?" Naruto asked_

"_I'm COUGH fine" Honoka replied as Naruto helps her up._

"_Who the hell are you" Boom shouted_

"_Your worst nightmare" Naruto replied_

"_Wait a minute red hair, whiskers on his face, it the __**Supernova**__" Sonic shouted_

"_Who care __**Ninja Art: Triple Boom Blast**__" Boom shouted as the attack came at Naruto who took up Honoka and dodges the attack._

"_**Nova Release Nova Ball**__" Naruto replied as Boom jump out of the way._

"_**Sound release Sonic Wave"**__ as the sound infuse attack came from behind Naruto who substitute himself with Boom who took the hit that sends him crashing into the ground as Naruto appeared behind Sonic and kick to the face sends him crashing into boom again._

_Naruto landed and took up the large scroll and gave it to Honoka._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun but how did you reach here so quickly?" Honoka asked as Naruto pointed to her waist._

"_A seal when did he put it there__" Honoka_

_With the brothers_

"_I got the __**Sonic**__ if you got the __**Boom**__" Sonic replied as a smile appeared on Boom face._

"_Combination Art: Sonic Boom" they both shouted as the attack came at Naruto and Honoka._

_With Naruto and Honoka_

"_**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" **__Naruto shouted repelling the attack causing it to explode._

"_Yes we got them, now we can retrieve the scroll" Sonic said with a smile on his face._

"_**Chain Coffins**__" as the chains came out the ground and trapped them, as the smoke cleared you could see Naruto and Honoka stand there without a scratch on them and chain coming out of Naruto._

"_You teme let us out of here" they shouted_

"_Famous last words" Naruto replied as his chain stated to spin and started to cut into their skin as the brothers scream out in pain._

_The next day_

"_Why don't you come with me Honoka-chan" Naruto asked_

"_I can't I have to do something first" Honoka replied_

"_Ok Honoka-chan I'll be waiting" Naruto replied as he walk away when someone grab his hands and draws him back _

"_What that for?" Naruto asked as she UN seals a large scroll._

"_Naruto this is what Orochimaru want the most powerful Summoning Contract in the world" Honoka said as she gave it to him._

"_Why are you giving it to me?" A shocked Naruto asked_

"_To sign silly and beside you can protect it better than me" Honoka replied as Naruto took the scroll._

"_What animal is it?" Naruto asked_

"_A Chimera" Honoka replied._

_Flashback end_

2 weeks later

"Did our plan work Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked

"Read this and find out" Kushina replied as she handed him a bingo book.

**Name: Hannah Hyuuga**

**Alias: The Red Hawk**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Hair colour: Blue**

**Eyes: Lavender**

**Height: 5ft6**

**Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Classification: Clan heir**

**Rank: high A-Class**

**Rank: Anbu**

**Abilities:**

**Kenjutus: Jounin**

**Taijutsu: Elite Anbu**

**Genjutsu: Jounin**

**Ninjutsu: high Jounin**

**Fuuinjutsu: lower Jounin**

**Clan: Hyuuga**

**Family: sister (Hinata and Hanabi)**

**Father Decease (former Clan Head Hiashi)**

**Mother (Hitomi The Sliver Hawk)**

**Kekke Genkai: Byakugan**

**Known for: for kill the blue Bear an A rank shinobi who kill a village full of people (see more on page 37) and Jade Monkey a B rank shinobi who was a master of 4 sword technique see more on page 30) by making their charka point explode with her Destructive fist.**

**Seen with The Blue phoenix Anika Uchiha (see page 26 for her details) don`t attack them if they are together**

**Kill on sight or Capture**

**Reward Dead 80,000,000 ryo Alive 70,000,000 ryo**

**Justus she used regularly: Byakugan, Destructive Fist combine with Red Hawk**

**Warning: Don't let the Red Hawk touches **

**Name: Anika Uchiha**

**Alias: The Blue phoenix**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Hair colour: Raven**

**Eyes: Dark**

**Height: 5ft6**

**Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaf**

**Rank: Anbu**

**Rank: high A rank**

**Abilities:**

**Kenjutsu: N/A**

**Taijutsu: high jounin**

**Genjutsu: Anbu**

**Ninjutsu: Elite Anbu**

**Fuuinjutsu: N/A**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family:**

**(Father)**

**Mikoto (the Blue Raven Mother)**

**Sasuke (Brother)**

**Itachi (Brother)**

**Kekke Genkai: Sharingan**

**Other Ability: a very strong affiliation to fire that surpasses all Uchiha before her and her body can turn into flames.**

**Kill on sight or Capture**

**Reward Dead 80,000,000 ryo Alive 70,000,000 ryo**

**Justus she used regularly: Fire Release: Great Raven Jutsu, Rising phoenix**

**Known for: Killing the Dragon of the West and Fire Lord Zuko with Fire Jutsu A FIRE JUTSU (see more on pages 42 and 43). **

**Seen with The Red Hawk Hannah Hyuuga (see page 25 for her details) don`t attack them if they are together**

**Warning: Beware of the phoenix and Sharingan**

_1 month later _

Mei's compound

"Hi Zune-chan," Naruto said to her. Shizune turned her gaze to Naruto.

"You bed now" Shizune replied as she enters her room

Shizune bedroom

Naruto entered the room only to push on the bed by a naked Shizune and started ripping of his clothes.

"I have been waiting too long Naruto I want you now" Shizune said as Naruto flipped her over and started kissing her. Naruto's tongue roughly licked Shizune breast as he held them together and endlessly groped them. As he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them then brush his teeth on the soft orbs of flesh. He gently bit into the mound and started to gnaw on it...

Shizune moaned as Naruto's tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. Naruto's hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together.

Naruto planted his lips on Shizune's neck and began to rub his mouth on it. Shizune moaned as Naruto nibbled on her neck and he rubbed the ample breasts together.

Shizune felt her innards turning wet from Naruto's lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck as he let his hands travel down south as he slip his hands inside her thighs, spreading them apart, making Shizune shiver from exposing the cold air to her wet pussy. Naruto fingers traced her slick folds before separating them as well.

"Naruto … "died on her lips when his tongue reached out to taste her. As he licked her opening then to her clit, as Shizune moaned

"Oh my god…. Naruto…" she moaned, her fingers tugging on his hair as Naruto slid his index finger inside her, while his mouth continued its assault on her clit. Her moans grew even louder and her legs began to tremble as her walls clamped down around Naruto's finger...

"Naruto ….oh my god…oh… Fuck!" as she came all over his finger

Shizune laid there, her skin flushed and damp with sweat from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath. "How… That... I've never…" she stammered. "That felt amazing."

When she had recovered from her orgasm, she sat up and leaned towards shim, causing him to sit back on his feet, his knees sticking out, his big cock bobbing around freely.

"Wow the girls were right about you Naruto and your massive cock" Shizune as he admirers its beauty "I don't think I can manage all of it but I'll try" and she flip him over.

"Time to show you what the Legendary _Sucker_ taught me" Shizune said as she wraps her hand around his cock she lowered her mouth onto it.

Naruto groaned as he felt Shizune's hot mouth around his cock as Shizune tried to swallow his hold length into her mouth and started babbling her head up and down on it. It was driving him crazy and his fingers quickly found her head before reaching for the base of her neck and sliding up into her hair, getting a good grip to hold her head in place as she continued to suck him.

Her hand kept stroking as her mouth worked wonders on his swollen cock, her tongue flicking all around it, giving it a tender suck with each pump of her fist.

Naruto was getting close as his cock started swelling in her mouth and with a deep groan he exploded thrusting his cock upwards and shooting his sperm her mouth. She felt it and would have smiled had she not had her lips wrapped tightly around his cock as she sucks out all of his sperm.

''Wow you taste good Ruto-kun'' she said as she swallowed his cum.

Shizune had a smile on her face when Naruto's erection rose again, she used her hands to place his cock between her breasts and he was overwhelmed by the softness that smothered his cock right there and then she gave a seductive smile to Naruto and spoke to him.

"How do you want it fast or slow Ruto-kun?" Shizune asked

"Fast and slow" Naruto replied

"Good….now let he fun begin." Ruto-kun said

With that in mind Shizune was moving her breasts up and down Naruto's cock and with her hands pressing her breasts together….Naruto could only wail in pleasure and bliss as the feeling of Shizune's breasts rubbing his cock was driving him to the brink of Cumming again but he held on as he wanted to last longer this time as he focused on calming his racing heart and his nerves as they were on fire from the pleasure. Shizune was enjoying the way Naruto moaned and cried before her.

Naruto finally reached his limits as he came hard from the feel of Shizune's breasts rubbing his cock in the most sensual and hot fashion.

"ZUNE -CHAN!" Naruto moaned as Shizune let him up and started kissing him again as she wraps her leg around him as Naruto moved to the nearby wall as he started and started to kiss Shizune deeply while moving his cock there between her thighs, he then felt her vagina which was already wet as some of her juices were already covering his cock, he then moved his hips and in turn his cock began to rub Shizune's vaginal lips and her clitoris as well, making the Jounin moan out in pleasure at her lover's actions

"Yessss more, more Naruto-kun!"

Naruto then moved to face Shizune as he licked her cheek and the Jounin moved to take in his tongue into her own mouth and suck on it deeply, making the two of them even more aroused and eager for one another. As they parted, the Jounin panted out as she felt her lover's cock continuing to move over her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris.

Naruto started to lick, nip and kiss Shizune's neck, her shoulders and collar bones, while moving back a bit and allowing his hands to massage and play with her breasts as well as her nipples.

"Naruto-kun….mmmmm, just like that!"

Naruto soon picked up the pace while Shizune held on tight to him and then he went back to her breasts as he licked and sucked on them while Shizune moaned out her pleasure at his actions as the pleasure from him sucking and licking her breasts mixed well with the pleasure of his cock moving in and out of her vagina at a much faster and deeper pace as the two of them continued to moan out in pleasure at each movement.

"YESSSSSSS!" Shizune scream as she came all over his cock but Naruto wasn't finish with her as yet as he switches position

The position they were in was rather arousing to see at the very least as Naruto held up Shizune's leg while her other leg was below his as he was straddling it and moving his cock in and out of Shizune's pussy at an angle that ensured that he was able to bring the woman to full pleasure while he was still able to play with her breasts. Shizune moaned and cried out with each thrust that Naruto was making and the feel of her lover's cock burying deeply, the Jounin was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shizune's orgasm hit her hard just as Naruto's own orgasm hit him hard, the Jounin felt her lover's cum flow into her pussy and she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply and she could feel the heat of Naruto's cum continue to flow into her vagina. Naruto himself felt his lover's vaginal walls were milking and caressing his cock as he unleashed more of his cum into her vagina. The two of them finally kissed one another while Naruto continued to move his hips to allow his cock to move in and out of Shizune's pussy, much to the Jounin's happiness as they kiss once more.

2 months later Iwa

Naruto and Shizune entered Iwa henge as an Iwa Shinobi.

"Ruto-kun what are we doing in Iwa?" Shizune asked

"I'm looking for something" Naruto replied

"What if they recognize us?" Shizune asked

"Don't worry about it my eyes will take care of it" Naruto replied as they walk along the street when they saw a man beating a woman.

"You bitch I saw you hugging him" the large man yelled as he threw her on the ground.

"He was brother and we were saying goodbye" the woman yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Quit lying to me" the man yelled as he hit her again

"I'm not lying" she replied as she coughs up blood. He was about to hit her again when suddenly he was pulled away from her and Naruto hands was around his throat as Naruto slam him into the ground knocking him out as Shizune when over and heal her.

"Thank you Shinobi-san" she said

"Don't worry about it we will take care of him" Naruto replied as he through the man over his shoulder as he and Shizune vanishes.

5 mile away

Naruto and Shizune appeared and continued to walk when.

"Hold it right there" said a voice "Drop they henge and surrender". Naruto and Shizune turn around to see a large man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He has big cheeks and a plump nose. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorns his neck. "I said drop the Henges" the massive man said as Naruto dropped his Henges and around to face the man.

"The super NOVA" He Shouted when he froze as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What can I do for you Nova-sama?" he asked.

"Take me to…."

Unknown Location 20 minutes later

Naruto throw the man on the ground and started to run through some hand signs.

Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands as the man screams out in pain.

30 minutes later

On the road to the mist

Two figures appeared before them.

"Naruto long times no see" the short one replied

"Enough talking Itachi and lets cut off his legs" said the taller one.

"Itachi" Naruto replied as he vanishes and appears behind then as he swung the Destroyer at them but it was blocked by Itachi's who had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated as Kisame tried to attack Naruto only to receive a punch from Shizune which sends him crashing into the ground.

"Naruto you deal Itachi and I will deal with Kisame" Shizune shouted as she ran towards him.

"Be careful Zune-chan" Naruto replied as he uses his strength to push Itachi away and ran through some hand seals.

"**Nova release Great Nova Dragon**" Naruto shouted

"**Fire Release: Twin Headed Dragon**" Itachi replied as the two attack meet.

**Cut**

**Jay3000: please leave lots of reviews, suggestion and question**

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece


	3. Chapter 3 the person name M

Jay3000: Cry baby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto, (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ ONE PIECE, (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him)_ BLEACH, (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him)_ Fairy Tail, (which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him)_ ELEMENT or anything. I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc). _

_Jay3000 I'm back with chapter 3 of 4 part series of Naruto 2 year trip to the mist, I hope you like it. __**Prologue of Road to Ninja**__"(The movie sucks though) that was a great filter and poor Sakura she doesn't have anything to float. I WOULD LIKE TO WISH A HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MY READERS._

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

REVIEW CORNER

sabery

Jay3000: sorry can't tell you that, you will have to use your imagination on what happen between until it is reveal later.

Argorok

Jay3000: thanks

Killjoy3000 and raw666

Jay3000: you both right it was a mistake and I'll working on the Grammar problem.

**Chapter 3 the person name M**

Last time LBNM

_Two figures appeared before them._

"_Naruto long times no see" the short one replied_

"_Enough talking Itachi and lets cut off his legs" said the taller one._

"_Itachi" Naruto replied as he vanishes and appears behind then as he swung the Destroyer at them but it was blocked by Itachi's who had his __Mangekyo Sharingan__ activated as __Kisame__ tried to attack Naruto only to receive a punch from Shizune which sends him crashing into the ground._

"_Naruto you deal with Itachi and I will deal with __Kisame__" Shizune shouted as she ran towards him._

"_Be careful Zune-chan" Naruto replied as he uses his strength to push Itachi away and ran through some hand seals._

"_**Nova release Great Nova Dragon**__" Naruto shouted_

"_**Fire Release: Twin Headed Dragon**__" Itachi replied as the two attack meet. _

NOW

Itachi a little miffed but locks eyes with Naruto and whispers "**Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**"

"Let see if my new technique works" Naruto as he looked into Itachi's eyes

"In the world of Tsukuyomi I control time and space. For the next 72 hours you will live to see yourself die over and over again." Itachi said examining the look on his face but was shocked to see that he was the one on the cross and Naruto sitting on a chair surrounded by a lot of ladies that he recognize (Kushina, Mikoto, Anika, Hannah, Hitomi, Yoshino, Shizune, Tsunade and etc.) feeding Naruto grapes and massaging him.

"What the hell is going on here" Itachi then he saw it Naruto had a Genjutsu over his eyes. "Why is he hiding his eyes, unless his Doujutsu got an upgrade?"

"What wrong Itachi I thought you were going to mine Rape me" Naruto said with a smirk on his face as the Genjutsu faded away.

"I seem like you have growing stronger" Itachi said as he ran through some hand seal **"Fire Ball Jutsu**" as a giant fireball came at Naruto who easily dodges it and ran through some hand seal and pointed his hands at Itachi

"**Byakurai**" A streak of lightning shoot from his finger at fast break speed and stuck Itachi clear in the shoulder as he screams out in pain.

"It seem like the great Itachi has gotten weaker" Naruto replied.

The only response he got from Itachi was "**Amaterasu **Black flames shoot out of Itachi's eye and came at Naruto

"_**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" **_as the Black flames where push at Itachi who quickly dispelled it only to receive a punch to the stomach then to his jaw that sends him crashing a few feet away as Naruto look over to see Shizune keep up with Kisame but just barely

"Cough it seem like you have gotten stronger" Itachi said as his eyes started to bleed and a giant rib cage appeared.

"**Susanoo**" Itachi said as it started to manifest around him

"So that the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the attack it receives, and thus, nullifies it." Naruto then the sword appeared "and the Sword of Totsuka" it was sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand.

"I heard It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and also can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a Genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yes and with Totsuka Sword combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made my Susanoo invincible" Itachi replied "How do you know about my **Susanoo**"

"Who knows" Naruto replied "So you want a battle of the gods"

"**Susanoo**" as his appeared (Naruto **Susanoo looks like Ryo of the wild in is white Armour**) as the two Gods Clashes.

With Shizune

"**Water Release Two Headed Shark**" Kisame shouted as the attack came at Shizune who punches the ground and an earth wall rises and blocks Kisame's attack.

"Luck bitch" Kisame as he attacks her again.

**With Naruto**

**Flare up now**" Naruto shouted as Itachi uses the mirror to block the attack as this continued for 5 minutes...

"Damn his Susanoo is really pissing me off**"** Naruto

"I can't keep this up any longer" Itachi as he started to cough up blood.

"Banshō Ten'in" Naruto said as Itachi was pulled from his **Susanoo **towards Naruto who sends him back to a punch to the stomach which sends him sail across the ground.

"COUGH, COUGH" Itachi cough up blood. ".Kisame we are leaving"

"Not until I kill this bitch" Kisame shouted as swung his sword at a down Shizune who replaces herself with a log.

"Suit yourself" Itachi as he looks at Naruto "Next time I will capture you" as he vanishes.

"Now I got you" Kisame shouted when suddenly he heard

"**Seal Art: ****Jemmonite Prison**" Naruto said as a crystal like dome appeared around him cutting him off from Shizune.

"No Jutsu can hold" Kisame shouted as he swung his sword at the dome.

_Somewhere else_

In a dark room that was just illuminated with light, Pein opened his eyes and got up off a table. He stood to his feet and grabbed his Akatsuki cloak. Right next to him was Konan.

"You shouldn't have send Itachi and Kisame after the nine tail" Konan said as Pein glared at her "He a lot stronger now"

"Just because you lose to him doesn't mean that he is strong" Pein replied as he looked at her "You are just a weak bitch that needs more training, now away from my sight" as Konan walk away with tears in her eyes.

**2 months later**

Kumo

Thunder Mountain

"I'm here, now where do I go" Naruto said as he look at the letter again.

"Walk 10 paces to the east then 20 paces to the north and 10 paces to the west where you will see an Lighting seal, just put your hands on it and pour some charka in it and wait.

Naruto pour his Charka into the seal.

Raikage Office

"So you finally arrived" she said luckily everybody had gone home as she puts her hands in a ram sign the object was engulfed a bolt of lightning "**Heavenly Transfer Technique"**

A mask and a letter appeared.

"My friend is keeping a Mascaraed ball in two days at the top of mount Thunder wear the mask and the invitation will let you in"

Outside of Kumo

The next day

Naruto was about to enter the town when he saw some men attacking a woman.

"Hey get away from her" Naruto shouted as he ran towards them.

"Mind you own business" The leader of the bandit shouts back as he was hit in the face by Naruto.

"Boss" they shouted as they rush towards their down leader.

"Kill him" the leader shouted

"**Lightning Release Lighting Net**" they thugs shouted as the net wrapped itself around Naruto.

"Ha ha now you died" The leader shouted as he attacks Naruto with a sword only for Naruto in the net turn into a log as the real Naruto took up the girl as she looks into his eyes a blush appeared on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked

"I am now" she replied.

"I'm Naruto by the way" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"M-Mabui" she replied as she continue to blush. Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"There you are you teme" the leader shouted as he charges at them and Naruto put her down and steps in front of Mabui and caught the man's sword with his hand.

"Know your place" Naruto replied as blood leak from his hands as the man puts his next hand on the sword to gain more strength when Naruto started to ran through some one handed seal.

"**Nova Palm"** Naruto replied as his blood turn into Nova and melt sword and travel straight into the leaders chest.

"**The Super Nova**" the leader replied before he was silence forever.

"Shit we are no match for him, let get out of here" One of them shouted as they all ran when Chains wrapped themselves around all of them squeezing them to death.

"So…" Naruto sense a powerful Charka coming towards.

"I have to get out of here the Raikage and his son his heading this way" Naruto said.

"Will I see you again?" Mabui asked

"Of course you will" Naruto said as he vanish.

**The next day**

**Top of mount Thunder**

Naruto puts on his mask as he walks towards the entrance of the building and shows his invitation to the man at the door.

Naruto walked inside to see lots of people dancing and talking.

"Shit how in the hell name am I to find M when I don't know what she/he looks like or what she/he is going to wear" Naruto said when he saw a very beautiful being surrounded by men who was asking for a dance or questioning her.

(Jay3000: I do not own Justice league or anything about it. P.S. I love this scene in JL and I'm a huge fan of BM\WW)

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked, rescuing her from the group of people asking her questions.

"Yes," Mabui said, happy to escape. "Thank you Mr. …?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne," Naruto replied.

"Nice cover up name" Mabui

"I appreciate the rescue," Mabui said, waiting for him to acknowledge their previous encounter.

"I'm surprised to see you here. From what I've heard this isn't really your sort of affair," Naruto commented while staring deeply into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mabui asked

"I did some digging and I heard you were the Raikage assistant Mabui-chan" Naruto replied

"So you do remember me" Mabui replied with a blush on her face.

"Of course I did, who wouldn't" Naruto replied as she blush even harder "About my question"

"I've decided to get out more. Have a little fun," Mabui said, deciding to play it coy if he was.

He'd swung her out then swung her back in. "Enjoying yourself so far?" Naruto whispered into her ear which sends a shiver down her spine.

"More than I expected," Mabui said before adding, "How about you? What brings man like you to a place where he will be killed on site?"

"I never miss a good party. I may also have to attend to some business while I'm here." Naruto said

Mabui stared and smiled at him while they continued to dance then she lean forward and take off his mask as her lips was onto his, they continue for about a minute before they separated.

"What was that for? Not that I'll complaining" Naruto asked.

"A thank you present for saving my life" Mabui replied as she lean forward to thank him again when.

Nine...nine...nine" they heard a voice coming towards them

"**B something is wrong I can sense her Charka in him but I can't sense her**" the eight tails said.

"**Maybe he using Fūinjutsu that is blocking you**" B replied (Jay3000: Pretend that he his rapping because I can't rap and I don't intend to)

"**Maybe you are right the Uzumaki are known for seal like those"** The Eight tail replied

"Shit what is he doing here, he supposed to be on a train trip with F and A" Mabui as she looks around for the rest of them.

"Nine-o you must be a fool to show up here after what you did to F" Bee said as he walked closer. "But I'll glad you did because I challenge you"

Naruto stared at him, while Mabui just sighed when a loud crash was heard when two figure drop down from the roof.

"What the hell Bee we had to ch ….." then they saw Naruto.

"Shit" Naruto/ Mabui

**Double Lariat" **They both shouted as they attack Naruto who push Mabui out of danger.

"**Shinra Tensei" **Naruto shouted as A and F was send flying then something wrap around his waist as he looked down a saw an octopus leg around as it started to squeeze him.

"Now my chance **Lightning Release Armour" **F shouted as the lighting covered his body as he vanishes an appeared in front of Naruto only to see the Naruto in front of turn into **Nova **and melt of the leg.

"Where is he?" F asked

"Behind me" Bee said as he when to punch Naruto but Naruto caught hit.

"Eight-san it seems like our match will have to fight another" Naruto replied as he head-butt Bee which send him flying and took 4 steps forward when.

"Got you now" F shouted from above Naruto "Girochin Doroppu (**Guillotine Drop) **as the attack was about to hit Naruto a sliver light covered Naruto as he vanishes and appeared to the right of F** "Fissure Uppercut" **Naruto said a his fist connected to F stomach as he spit up blood and was send crashing into the roof.

"Go to thank Kurumu-chan for teaching me that move" Naruto said when he saw A appeared behind him.

"**Thor's Hammer"** A shouted as he brought hand down in a hammer like fashion on Naruto's head when Naruto hands appeared and block it as Naruto hands was covered in spiral chakra.

"**Rasengan Amour**" Naruto said as they both struggle to overpower each other.

"You teme that my move" A shouted when suddenly Naruto push his hands away with great force that left A off balance as Naruto attack him.

"**Fissure Spin kick**" as the kick connect that send a shockwave throughout his body before he was send flying when an octopus leg came at him as he dodges it before one of them caught him as the BOLT arrive.

"Are you alright Bee-sama" the leader asked as he put F down as A started to get up.

"Looks like my time is up" Naruto said as vanishes and BOLT member took his place. Naruto reappeared behind Mabui.

"If anybody follows me she dies" Naruto said as pick her up bride style then he jumps through the window.

**A month later**

With Sasuke

The sun was cresting the horizon, as it rose majestically indicating the start of a brand new day, when four figures suddenly appeared on the roadway. After a moment, a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' spoke up in labored breath.

"We are almost there!"

"I hope you're right Master Jiraiya." Declared the other one who sported tall and spiky silver-colored hair and using his forehead protector to cover his scarred left eye, while the bottom half of his face was covered in a black mask.

"Yeah you have been saying for two hours now" shouted a raven hair boy who was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He was wearing a dark blue pant with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and he also wore a red rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"Be patient Sasuke" said a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Move" Jiraiya shouted as they all dodged a **Fire Dragon.**

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Itachi's voice said calmly. The group looked to see their attacker.

"Itachi" Sasuke shouted as he with draw his sword to attack when Jiraiya stopped him.

"Itachi….what do you want?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi and Asuma took their position behind Jiraiya.

"I need you to talk with you." Itachi replied calmly.

**A week later**

With Naruto

"Naruto where is Kushina?" Shizune asked.

"She will be here soon" Naruto replied

"You said that an hour ago" Shizune shouted when Kushina arrive.

"Let go to the practice ground" Kushina replied as she threw a practice sword to Shizune as they both jump away.

Naruto when back to his training with Kurumu when a figure appeared before them and handed Naruto a scroll.

"Is this the same scroll you gave Jiraiya?" Naruto asked the figure.

"Yes Naruto" the figure replied

"Did he attack you?" Naruto asked

"No he did not" The figure replied as Naruto open the scroll.

_**Deidara **__is a missing-nin from Iwagakure, his main ability is to create clay animals that explode when he use the command Katsu, he calls it art he believe that the most beautiful thing about them to be their detonation. Deidara also can make bigger clay birds to use them as a transport. This jutsu are created by making the mouths of his hand eat clay. He also has a mouth in his chest that eat the clay too, his clay jutsu are divided in different levels from C1 to C4. Deidara is partnered with Sasori upon joining the organization, _

_**Hidan**__ is the foul-mouthed partner of Kazuku. Hidan belongs to the Jashin ("evil god") religion, a religion that worships a deity of the same name and where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Before battles start Hidan prays to Jashin and asks for nothing short of a kill or, when he is not allowed to kill his opponents, for forgiveness. After battles, should he have time, Hidan performs a thirty-minute ritual in accordance with his religion that culminates by stabbing himself in the chest and lying upon the ground. In addition to his religion Hidan has been gifted with immortality, and as such he is able to survive fatal wounds and even retains the ability to speak after being decapitated. Despite this, Hidan needs to be connected to his body in order to control it. Kakuzu assists him in these instances by reattaching his limbs, allowing the wounds to heal with time. Hidan's inability to die is also used to Kakuzu's advantage, as he can attack Hidan all he wants without worrying about finding a new partner afterwards. This inability to die is the primary reason why he is partnered with Kakuzu. _

_**Itachi Uchiha**__ is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and is partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki; he never talks to other Akatsuki members unless he is ordered to. Itachi does not display any open enjoyment of violence or combat. Itachi instead prefers to avoid battle or, if that is not possible, end it as quickly as possible while exerting as little effort as he can. When he does fight Itachi remains stationary, attacking only in defence and to otherwise avoid damage._

_His signature ability is the use of the Genjutsu, being able to use it just by seeing the eyes of a person or by pointing with one finger. He can also revert the Genjutsu of an opponent just by using his Sharingan. He also possesses the __**Mangekyo Sharingan**__ that allows him to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, two powerful Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, respectively. _

_**Sasori **__is a missing-nin from Sunagakure, he was paired with Orochimaru and after Orochimaru's betrayal Sasori took it upon himself to track his movements and plot his destruction... Sasori has a large number of puppets used to fight like Hiruko and the Third Kazekage. He can also use the abilities that the puppets had when they were humans and use them as disguise. His most versatile human puppet, however, is himself, as he has long since converted his body into one. In addition to giving him an unnaturally young appearance, Sasori's puppet body allows him to control hundreds of puppets at once. Since he needs part of his original body to control puppets Sasori has preserved his heart in a cylinder-shaped device that he wears upon his chest. Sasori is able to survive any kind of attack so long as his heart remains undamaged, and he can even use it to switch to new bodies by simply placing the cylinder onto a new puppet. Every weapon that his puppets wield is also laced with a poison of Sasori's own design; the poison instantly numbs the body and kills the target after three days._

_Sasori's Jutsus_

_Altogether Art_

_Puppet Technique_

_Sand Clone Technique_

_Sennou Sousa no Jutsu_

_**Kakuzu **__is a missing-nin from Takigakure. He is a greedy individual, prioritizing things in terms of how much they are worth and finding money to be the only thing that he can depend on. Kakuzu's favourite source of income is collecting bounties, and he has even memorized the worth and information on some of the more dangerous targets. He has a habit of killing anyone near him (partners included) when enraged.__]__ Having killed all of his previous partners as a result of this, Kakuzu was partnered with Hidan. All of Kakuzu's abilities revolved around his unique body structure, which was composed of hundreds of thick, grey tendrils woven throughout his flesh called __Earth Grudge Fear__, holding his body together like the stitches of a rag-doll. This allowed him to separate his body parts at will, to perform long-range physical attacks and sew up almost any injury he suffered. All these abilities made him very difficult to defeat. The threads could also be used to repair the bodies of others__His threads could even compact together to form a giant octopus-like form around his body, used for long range battle._

_Kakuzu's threads granted him a degree of immortality (though he declined to think of it that way). The threads could pierce the flesh and bodies of others, allowing him to remove their organs and integrate them into his own body, thereby extending his life. He commonly removed hearts in this fashion, keeping a total of five at any time, and requiring that he be killed at least five times in a battle before he truly died. If Kakuzu was killed somehow, then one of his extra hearts could then re-enter his body and bring him back to life at the cost of the heart._

_The hearts captured from other ninja granted Kakuzu numerous elemental affinities, along with a vast supply of chakra. By collecting these hearts Kakuzu's own affinity is reinforced and his skill in other elements is increased to the point that he was able to use various different elemental attacks that were noted to be impossible, without having an affinity to that particular element_

_Kakuzu's masks. _

_**Earth mask:**__ This heart had an earth-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic, beaked biped. It allowed Kakuzu to use __Earth Release: Earth Spear__. In the anime, even though this mask was destroyed, Kakuzu was still able to use the Earth Spear technique, though it only hardened his arm. _

_**Fire mask:**__ This heart had a fire-affinity, and took on the shape of a demonic tiger. It could use __Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work__. This mask could also unite with the Wind mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. _

_**Lightning mask:**__ This heart had a lightning-affinity, and took on the shape of some sort of deformed biped. It could use __Lightning Release: False Darkness__. _

_**Wind mask:**__ This heart had a wind-affinity, and took on a strange four-legged body with thin wings. It could use __Wind Release: Pressure Damage__. It could unite with the Fire mask to launch a fire-wind dual strike that was near unstoppable. _

_**Kisame **__is a missing-nin from Kirigakure. He gets along considerably better with Itachi than most Akatsuki members do with their own partners, immediately doing as Itachi asks of him and always looking out for Itachi's well-being. His former country, now seeks him out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations. Kisame enjoys mutilating his opponents._

_As his speciality, Kisame was a very powerful __swordsman__, and favoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting in battle. Kisame's signature weapon is __Samehada__, a sentient, scale-covered sword that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of detecting and absorbing chakra. When Samehada absorbs chakra, its scales grow and it slowly begins to unwrap itself, revealing a mouth with several rows of shark-like teeth. _

_Kisame could heal injuries and replenish his chakra by temporarily fusing with Samehada. He could also fuse fully to further increase his power, and expanding upon his shark-like appearance. When fused with Samehada, he gains the ability to breathe underwater using gills which form on his neck... He can also hide within Samehada, which he states is flawless due to the fact that he and Samehada have identical chakra, to the extent that not even __sensors__ can detect him. _

_Only Kisame was able to wield Samehada; if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle. _

"_I need to visit Shizune after this__" Naruto._

"_So that the scroll you gave them" Naruto said as he look at the figured "Where is mine?" as the Figure hand him a second as Naruto open it._

_**Tobi **__he has a strange personality compared to all other Akatsuki members. He tends to have fear in a fight and escape and often tends to irritate Deidara. I saw Tobi giving orders to Pein talking in a less formal way, he even calls himself Madara Uchiha and he has a Sharingan in his right eye. His ability is totally unknown because of his fear to fight. His only noted ability was when you attacked him with Rasengan and it when right through him._

"_Madara Uchiha" Naruto said "__Yeah right"_

_**Zetsu**__ is a spy of Akatsuki; he is never seen wearing a headband so it is not known if he is a missing-nin. Because of the role he plays, Zetsu is the only member of Akatsuki to act without a partner on a regular basis. Despite this, Zetsu serves as a sort of superior to other members, as they often report directly to him instead of the actual leader. _

_Zetsu's head appears to be enveloped in a large Venus flytrap, which can also envelop the rest of his body. To further enhance his Venus flytrap characteristics, Zetsu is cannibalistic, and as such he is sent to devour the bodies Akatsuki does not want found. This, in addition to his other roles, gives him the function as Akatsuki's hunter-nin. The right side of Zetsu's body and face is black in colour while his left side is white. To go with this, Zetsu seems to have a split personality, as the black half of his face speaks only in katakana while the white side uses kanji and kana. The two halves also seem to converse with each other, and occasionally differ in opinion._

_Pein (You know the story already)_

_Konan (You know the story already)_

_Rinnegan_

_One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities. On its own, the Rinnegan allows the user to see __chakra__, including otherwise hidden barriers. The holder of these eyes has the potential to completely master all five basic __nature transformations__ that form the basis of Ninjutsu. It can also decipher more of the __Sage of the Six Paths__' __tablet__ than the __Sharingan__ and the __Mangekyo Sharingan__ are able to. The Rinnegan can also allow its user to summon and control the __Demonic Statue of the Outer Path__._

_One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the __Six Paths Technique__, which grants the user multiple abilities, known as Paths. The __Animal Path__ can __summon__ several different creatures. The __Naraka Path__ can summon the __King of Hell__, which could be used for interrogation and restoration. The __Preta Path__ can absorb any chakra-based Ninjutsu. The __Asura Path__ can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The __Human Path__ can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The __Deva Path__ allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy._

_Finally the user is granted the __Outer Path__, also known as the seventh Path. It granted the user control over life and death. It can be used to control tailed beasts in a similar fashion to the __Sharingan__ and the __Wood Release__ with its __chakra chains (Just a theory)__. The Outer Path also granted a shared field of vision between its user and their summoned creatures and Six Paths of Pain, which gave multiple angles of vision and neutralised any blind spots_.

"Damn I can't do any of those techniques why?" Naruto shouted

"Because you were stupid" Kurumu replied

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a question mark over his head.

"What you stupidly asked me to remove your father blood it mess up the Doujutsu's genetic code and delete most of those code." Kurumu replied

"That means that I will never be able to any of those expect Deva Path" Naruto said

"Hai" Kurumu replied

"I am so stupid" Naruto said.

"You can sure say that again" Kurumu replied.

"One more thing he's going to teach Sasuke **Senjutsu**" the figured replied

"What is that?" Naruto asked as the figure hands Naruto another scroll.

**Senjutsu** refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person.

Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "_Senjutsu chakra_" This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in Senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called **Sage Mode**, which can then drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu.

"Wow maybe I should have let him train me" Naruto said as the Figure was about to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto said as the figure sigh and took out a picture and handed it over to Naruto and left as Naruto look at the picture and blew back with a nose bleed, Kurumu took up the picture and look at it.

"Is that why they call her Kami's Angel" Kurumu wondered as she put the picture of a naked Konan in Naruto pocket and pick him up.

A month later

Naruto was eat breakfast when he vanishes and reappeared on an island that was completed surrounded by lighting.

"Naruto-sama you made it" said a small Ryo

"Ryo what is going and where am I?" Naruto asked

"You are on Lightning Rock and Island surrounded by Lightning and I am going teach how to become a chimera sage." Ryo said

"Really?" Naruto asked

"To become a chimera sage one must have full control of lighting energy. It was the third form of energy. One is physical energy, which comes from the body. One is spiritual energy, which comes from the mind. The final is Lighting energy is it the most dangerous Natural around" Ryo said as Naruto nods his head "It is very easy to draw on Lighting energy. The most dangerous part of this ritual is to harness the energy in which you have to have a calm mind and a very high tolerance to pain because you will be hit by Lighting, nobody has managed to survive the lighting, but I believed that you could master it perfectly."

"Thank Ryo, but how strong will the lighting be?" Naruto asked

"You know that an S-Class Lighting Jutsu carries about 30,000 amps of charge, has 100 million volts of electric potential, and is hot at about 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit" Ryo said.

"Hai" Naruto replied

"Well this one will be 30 times more powerful than that" Ryo replied as Naruto was doing his best impersonation of a blowfish.

"So are you ready?" Ryo asked

"Yes I'm ready" Naruto said as he look around and saw the lighting hitting the ground and destroy the ground completely.

"Sniff, sniff did Naruto just shit himself?" Ryo as he started to laugh in his mind.

An underwear change later

"Now sit on that here and focus all your electrical energy around you" Ryo said as Naruto follows his instruction when the lighting came down at him as Naruto scream out before it hit him.

"Shit I told him to stay calm" Ryo said as he pushes Naruto out of the way and took the lighting for him.

"Ryo" Naruto shouted

"Shut up Naruto I told you to stay calm, Now try it again" Ryo shouted as he came out of the smoking Crater.

2 months later

"Naruto take a look at this" Kushina said as she hands Naruto a Bingo book.

_Name: Hinata Hyuuga  
Alias: The Shredder_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17 _

_Hair colour: Blue_

_Eyes: Lavender _

_Height: 5ft5_

_Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: Ninja _

_Rank: mid B class _

_Rank: special Jounin (Taijutsu)  
Abilities: _

_Kenjutus: N/A_

_Taijutsu: mid Jounin_

_Genjutsu: Jounin_

_Ninjutsu: high Chunin_

_Fuuinjutsu: N/A_

_Clan: Hyuuga _

_Family: Father Decease (Hiashi H)_

_ Mother (Hitomi H (the sliver hawk)_

_ Sisters (Hannah (The Red Hawk) and Hanabi H) _

_Kekke Genkai: Byakugan _

_Other Ability_

_**Hand–Hand combat **_

_**Reward Dead 30,000ryo Alive none 50,000ryo**_

_**Justus she used regularly: The two Shredders and Twin Lion**_

_Known for: killing Kimimaro (see page 68) and the white Lighting (B rank) (see page 78)_

_Warning: Stay away from the two Shredders and the surrounding area._

_Name: Sakura H  
Alias: The Mad Cherry Blossom_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Hair colour: Pink_

_Eyes: Green_

_Height: 5ft5_

_Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: Ninja _

_Rank: mid B class _

_Rank: special Jounin (Medical Justu)  
Abilities: _

_Kenjutus: N/A_

_Taijutsu: low Jounin_

_Genjutsu: Jounin_

_Ninjutsu: high Chunin_

_Medical Jutsu: Jounin _

_Clan: N/A_

_Family: father (Kizashi Haruno)_

_ Mother (Mebuki Haruno)_

_ Kekke Genkai: N/A_

_Other Ability_

_**Hand–Hand combat **_

_**Reward Dead 30,000ryo Alive none 40,000ryo**_

_**Justus she used regularly: Enhance Strength and Medical Jutsu**_

_Known for: killing Mad dog (low B class see page 98) and his gang after they made a comment about her chest and forehead _

_Warning: Don't make fun of her chest or forehead._

_Name: Ino Yamanaka  
Alias: the Mind Puppet _

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17 _

_Hair colour: Blonde_

_Eyes: green_

_Height: 5ft5_

_Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: Heiress _

_Rank: mid B class _

_Rank: Special Jounin (Interrogation)  
Abilities: _

_Kenjutus: N/A_

_Taijutsu: Jounin_

_Genjutsu: Jounin_

_Ninjutsu: high Chunin_

_Medical Jutsu: High Chunin_

_Clan: __**Yamanaka**_

_Family: father (__**Inoichi Yamanaka**__)_

_ Mother (unknown)_

_ Kekke Genkai: N/A_

_Other Ability_

_**Long range specialist**_

_**Reward Dead 30,000ryo Alive none 40,000ryo**_

_**Justus she used regularly: **__Mind Destruction Jutsu and Medical Jutsu_

_Known for: destroying the mind of the professor nuts (low B class see page 100) _

_Warning: Stay away from Puppets _

"_Wow it seems like everybody is working real hard" Naruto said as he closes the book._

"_Every expect you" Kushina replied with a smirk on her face._

"_How about I show How hard I can work" Naruto replied as he tackle Kushina to the ground and started ripping off her clothes._

_1 hour work later_

"_YES NARUTO THIS THE BEST MOTHER'S DAY PRESENT I HAVE EVERY GOTTEN, I CUMMING" was heard throughout the compound._

_CUT_

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Nova Release

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

None

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece


	4. Chapter 4 Final Months

Jay3000: Cry baby do the damn Disclaimer I thought you were tougher than that

_Itachi: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto, (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ ONE PIECE, (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him)_ BLEACH, (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him)_ Fairy Tail, (which is owned by_ Hiro** Mashima **and all the people that help him)_ ELEMENT or anything. I only own Rena (Oc), Hannah (Oc), Anika (Oc) and Nova Release (Oc) Instant Freeze(Oc). _

_Jay3000 I'm back with final chapter 4of 4 part series of Naruto 2 year trip to the mist, I hope you like it_

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

REVIEW CORNER

hellfire45 and karthik9

Jay3000: thank you for you review here you reward.

To my biggest fan "certified genius" (Guest) he gave a wonderful review on Legendary Bloodline.

Jay3000: Wow I aim to please; you read all the chapters and even take time out of your busy schedule just to review my story. I love dedicated fan like you, because of you I will continue to writing my story you like so much. This chapter is for you so continue to read and review and look out for the series Legendary Bloodline 2 The power of a God

Chapter 4 final Months

Last Time on LBNM

"_Wow it seems like everybody is working real hard" Naruto said as he closes the book._

"_Every expect you" Kushina replied with a smirk on her face._

"_How about I show How hard I can work" Naruto replied as he tackle Kushina to the ground and started ripping off her clothes._

_1 hour work later_

"_YES NARUTO THIS THE BEST MOTHER'S DAY PRESENT I HAVE EVERY GOTTEN, I CUMMING" was heard throughout the compound_

_Now _

Konoha

The buxom blonde Hokage cast a subtle glance to the darkened corner of the far side of her office and nodded her head slightly before turning around and walking out onto her balcony overlooking the village.

As Tsunade stood on the balcony of her office, she saw her student training.

"I should have given you this training a long time ago" Tsunade said as she turns back to the mountain of paper work in front of her.

"Damn where the hell did these papers coming from" Tsunade shouted as she ran through some hand signs.

"Fire Release Fir D….." Tsunade shouted, when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Enter!" Tsunade said

Tsunade looked on as Tsunami opened the door to escort in Councilman Danzo and the two Council elders Koharu and Homura into her office. Gesturing for them to take a seat, Tsunade ordered her new assistance to bring in some tea for her and her guests but Danzo polity refuse as he was still afraid of drinking any kind of tea after the Wolf instance.

"It seem like Naruto really got to him, I never seen a man so afraid of drinking tea before" Tsunade as she laughed to herself.

While they waited for tsunami to return, Danzo groused with annoyance at Tsunade.

"I didn't come here to drink tea and exchange pleasantries Tsunade. I here to discuss the Uchiha being my apprentice who will take over the Ro… Black ops" Danzo said

"Well first off Danzo you will address me as Hokage-sama or Lady Tsunade now, if you dear call me Tsunade again I will crush ever single bone in your body to dust?" Tsunade answered with malevolence ringing in her voice as she crushes a paper weight in her hands to dust.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand." Danzo replied through clenched teeth.

Tsunami returned carrying a tray with a kettle and cups on it and started to pour the tea. The elders pick up the cup and drink the tea.

"Fools" Danzo replied as he watches Tsunade drinking the tea too.

"Tsunami if you would excuse us please and before you go please activate the silencing seals around my office. The matter we are going to discuss is not for everyone's ears." Tsunade said as she walks up to Tsunami and whisper into her ears.

"_I'll tell you and the girls later at dinner"_

"As you wish Tsunade-sama." Tsunami replied as she walks out of the office and put her hands on the seal on the door and activates it then locked the door behind her and left.

"Now why are you two here, I already know why Danzo here?" Tsunade asked as took a sip of the tea.

"We wanted to send Tenzo to help train Sasuke too" Koharu said then she was send flying through the window.

"Do you agree with her too" Tsunade said as she looks at Homura.

"No Hokage-sama" Homura reply quickly.

"Good, now get out of my office" Tsunade shouted as both of them ran out of her office.

"So Tsu-chan why don't we blow this Popsicle stand and eat some Ramen" Tsunami said as he enters the office.

"You are the best assistance ever" Tsunade shouted as she hugs Tsunami while crying Anime tears.

With Naruto Lighting Rock

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto scream out as Ryo approach him as the lighting stop and Naruto turn to face him.

"Now it time for you to learn the other ways to go into sage Mode Naruto" Ryo said

"How many ways are there?" Naruto asked

"More than 2 but for Now I'll show you only one" Ryo replied as he look into the sky "You can absorbs the lighting charka from person who has a Lighting nature charka"

2 months later

In burst of speed Shizune shot off towards Naruto as she pulls out her sword and swings it.

"_**Water release: Neptune's swords!"**_

The water swords came at him at high speed soon; it became a nothing more than streaks of silver as the sun light shine off it as they head for Naruto. Naruto just stood and took the attack. However Shizune knew that he had already substituted himself for the pebble or some other thing that was lying around already.

"Where are you Ruto-kun?" Shizune as she put some charka into her legs as she vanishes and reappeared behind Naruto and swung the massive sword at Naruto's head, who duck and deliver a swift kick to Shizune's stomach which send her flying back a few feet as she regain her balance and landed on her feet.

"**Water release: Neptune's Trident**" Shizune shouted as the Trident came at Naruto who jumps out of the way only to see Shizune turn into a puddle.

"Shinobi Rule Never let your guard down Ruto-kun?" Shizune said cheekily from behind him as she kisses Naruto on his cheek as his eyes widen a bit.

Shizune hit him in the back of his head as Naruto felt forward Shizune went down and pushed herself into a handstand and started spinning, launching a kicks that managed to hit Naruto all over his body. Pushing herself into a flip Shizune went for an axe kick to Naruto shoulder that sends him crashing into the ground with leaves a massive crater.

"I did it, I final manages to defeat your **blood Clone**" Shizune shouted as Naruto came out.

"You know that have 15% of my power" Naruto said as Shizune glared at him.

"Shut up and send out the next one" Shizune said as Naruto created another BC.

"**Sky leg drop**" Shizune shouted as Naruto put up both arms to guard and immediately regretted it as he was forced to a knee by the power behind the kick as a small crater form beneath him.

"It seems like Zune-kun is getting stronger than Tsunade" Naruto from the top of the tree.

BC Naruto grabs Shizune's leg with both hands and was about to slam her into the ground when Shizune substitutes herself with a log with an explosion seal on it which explode in BC Naruto's face who escapes in time. Naruto senses somebody behind him and turned around and managed to kick Shizune in the stomach. Shizune choked out salvia from the force of the kick, but grinned as she moved back to recovery.

"His that all you have Shizune chan" BC Naruto mocked her as Shizune took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who stood there with a smile on his face...

"_**Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

One kunai multiplied into 40 as they all headed straight for Naruto. Naruto just looked at them with the same smile as he put his hands ii to an ox seal and slams his hands into the ground

"**Earth tomb"** A large Earth Tomb came out of ground formed around BC Naruto blocking the kunai and once Shizune was sure the last of them hit his shield she jumps into the air and swung her sword down on to the Tomb destroying it.

"No Jutsu can protect you from my sword" Shizune shouted only to find out that Naruto wasn't there.

"Nice try Zune-kun but you must remember I am a god" BC Naruto said from a few feet away as he ran through some hand seals

"**Nova Dragon"**

"**Water**** Dragon Jutsu" **Shizune said as she swung her sword

The wall of water began to swirl around Shizune at high speed before taking the shape of an enormous water dragon with glowing yellow eyes as the two dragons hit each other cause a massive steam to appeared.

Naruto's voice echoed through the area. "Eight choices... Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle, vein, Jugular, Brain, Kidneys and Heart which one should I go after?"

"I hate when he does that" Shizune said _"__**Wind Style: Gale force winds!"**_ as wind blew harder and blew away the steam and BC Naruto but he manages to land on his feet as Shizune appeared behind and pushes her sword through his chest.

"I win" Shizune.

"No it's a draw" BC Naruto said as he explode which sends Shizune flying into the trees.

2 weeks later

With Kushina

Kushina was come back from her mission when a man appeared before her he had dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead.

"You must be Uzumaki Kushina?" A' asked

"Who the hell are you" Kushina shouted as the man approaches her.

"You will come to Kumo with me" A' replied

"So they still want me" Kushina "you will have to kill me first" as she unseal **Kyōka Suigetsu.**

"What is going on here, I can sense the power come from her sword"A' as he looks at Kushina.

"Are we going to fight or you going to look at me all day?" Kushina with a smirk on her face "You and I know that you will never hit this" as she rubs her hands all over her body suddenly she sidestepped a punch form the now pissed off A'.

"I will have you" A' shouted

Kushina smiled as she swings the sword at him but A' dodges it.

"Your sword reaction time his too slow" A' "You will never hit me with it"

"You are right" Kushina said as her sword vanishes as A' appeared in front of her and throw a punch at her but she dodges it.

"To slow" she whispered as he delivered a powerful knee to A's ribs. Sending him crashing in to the ground but stopped as he regained control of his body.

"Damn that hurt" A' "That was quite a hit girl but I felt harder."

"Do you ever shut up" Kushina replied

"I will once your back in Kumo and in my bed" he yelled as lightning chakra started to flow around him. He then took off right at Kushina.

In less than a second his fist was just an inch away from Kushina face. Right before it made contacted.

"**Kurumu now**" Kushina said as she brought up her hand and caught the fist.

"I-Impossible" A said with disbelief in his voice. Again Kushina couldn't help but smile as she slams him into the ground creating a crater over and over again then she throw him away but A' manages to land on his feet.

Kushina quickly delivered a punch to A's abdomen, effectively knocking the air out of him and making him bend down. Kushina didn't stop her assaults with that, an elbow to A's chin followed by a spin kick to the face sends him crashing to the ground.

The A' coughed up blood

"Still alive I see but with most of your ribs broken, you no trait to me" Kushina as she began to walk away

"How dear you turn you back on me" A' shout as he started to charge up his lightning armor again.

"You're strong, you will make a fine breathing machine for my future children" A' shouted as A' ran forward. His arm out and flexed.

"What is he trying to do_?_' Kushina quickly thought of a way to dodge but then a thought came to her.

"Let try out **Kyōka Suigetsu **ability" Kushina** as** she pull out the sword

"Let's see who's stronger!" Kushina said she points her sword towards A'.

Within seconds, the two were already just feet apart.

"Lariat" A' yelled as the reached each other THEN SUDDENLY Kushina head was off her body'

"What a waste of pussy" A' said as he deactivates his Lighting Armour when he heard

"Shatter" and Kushina body turn into glass.

"What the hell AWWWWWWWWWWWW" suddenly chains rise from out of the ground and wrapped its self around and started to squeeze him as Kushina arrive before him.

"Now to leave you with my signature mark" Kushina as a chain wraps around A's left hand and started burning him as he scream out "Now the next stage.

5 Minutes later a group of Kumo found a naked A' bend over a tree log in a 69 position with a stick shove up his ass.

"Not a word to anybody or I'll kill you myself" A' shouted.

Flashback end (Before he became Raikage)

"And that's how I kick the Raikage's ass" Kushina said as everybody started to laugh...

A month later

_Name: Chouji  
Alias: The living Boulder_

_Gender: male_

_Age: 18_

_Hair colour: brown_

_Eyes: brown_

_Height: 5ft8_

_Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: Ninja _

_Rank: mid B class _

_Rank: special Jounin (Taijutsu)  
Abilities: _

_Kenjutus: N/A_

_Taijutsu: mid Jounin_

_Genjutsu: high Chunin _

_Ninjutsu: high Chunin_

_Clan: __**Akimichi**_

_Family: father (Chōza Akimichi)_

_ Mother (No Name)_

_ Kekke Genkai: N/A_

_Other Ability_

_**Hand–Hand combat **_

_**Reward Dead 35,000ryo Alive none 45,000ryo**_

_**Justus he used regularly: Jutsu that Enlarge his body**_

_Known for: squash the __**One man band**__ (B class see page 97) after he call him fat_

_Warning: Don't call him fat and watch for the human boulder._

_Name: Rock Lee  
Alias: Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast_

_Gender: male_

_Age: 19_

_Hair colour: Black with white highlight_

_Eyes: black_

_Height: 5ft8_

_Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Classification: Ninja _

_Rank: mid B class _

_Rank: special Jounin (Taijutsu)  
Abilities: _

_Kenjutus: N/A_

_Taijutsu: elite Jounin_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Ninjutsu: N/A_

_Clan: __**N/A**_

_Family: father (Rumoured to Might Gai)_

_ Mother (Unknown)_

_ Kekke Genkai: N/A_

_Other Ability_

_**Hand–Hand combat **_

_**Reward Dead 39,000ryo Alive none 48,000ryo**_

_**Justus he used regularly: **_**Drunken Fist and **_**the Charka Gates (rumoured is that he can open 7 of them) and the Sun set Jutsu with Gai that cannot not be broken.**_

_Known for: for killing Breath lee (B class see page 87) after he was stinking up the Land of tea with his breath._

_Warning: close your eyes and run away screaming like a little girl if you see him and Might Gai together._

1 week later

Naruto enter his bedroom only to see Mai, Mei and Kushina on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Remember that promise I made you" Mai replied

"Hai" Naruto replied how he could forget.

"Well we are here to complete it and Mei decided to help us" Mai said as Mei drags Naruto into the corner of the room and put him to sit done as she took off his pants.

Naruto watched in the dark shadows as the two young women made out before him while he Mei was sucking his cock. Mai and had her hands around Kushina's waist, while Mai had her hands in Kushina's long red hair pushing her down below the soft pillows.

Mai moaned as Kushina softly kissed down her body to her the all so soft delicate breast, taking the nipples playfully between her teeth. Mai bucked her hips at the friction and moaned passionately at her lover's action. Kushina's hands were trialing down her opening, running her finger up and down her soft moist flesh.

Naruto moaned out in pleasure at the sensations and feelings she was pleased…even more so when Naruto moaned out her name in a very aroused fashion.

"Mei -chan…that was…."

she licked his cock from base to tip and she would gently nip and suckle on Naruto's testicles…mindful not to hurt her lover too much and Naruto's pleasure shouts told her that her actions were doing what she hoped they would do at the moment and she continued until Naruto was shouting her name in pleasure…but she was going to make him scream out loud as she reached the tip and with several licks she opened her mouth and took in Naruto's full length into her mouth and the moment she took in Naruto's length the red head screamed out her name.

"Mei -CHAN!"

Mei -CHAN!"

she slowly took in Naruto's hot and hard length slowly as to get used to the sensations once more, it had been a while since she had done this and she recalled that Dan had the very same reaction when they did this during their younger days and when they were dating…she placed those memories aside and focused on making Naruto more into the pleasure and as soon as she took in his length to the point he touched her throat she relaxed…fighting the gag reflex and then she was assured that she was ready…she began to move her head up and down…careful not to scrape her teeth on Naruto's cock… Naruto looked at Mei as she moved her head up and down with his cock in her mouth and working her magic on him as she licked and sucked on his sex then he went back to two red head

"Mei -chan….that's soooooooo good!"

Kushina, removing her lips from Mai's breast, trailed her lips down to her most private area. Spearing her legs, And knowing that she and Mai were not alone, Kushina smirk Naruto as Mei continue to work his cock as she leans downed and took Mai's clit between her lips, sucking lightly, taking her fingers placing her fingers inside her opening slowly thrusting in and out.

''Oh, Fuck Kushina! Eat me harder,'' Mai moaned. Gasping as she felt Kushina hit her spot once more. Kushina removed her lips earning a groan from her lover, smirking against her thigh when to BC Naruto came over.

With real Naruto

Naruto pushed his cock quickly into Mei's pussy, parting the outer lips with ease and also the inner lips, he moaned out deeply as he was quickly surrounded by her inner walls, both of them moaned out deeply at the feelings of pleasure that flowed through the two of them and as soon as Naruto thrust deeply into Mei, burying himself all the way to the neck of her womb, as Mei cried out in joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Mei shouted cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cock and it was a delicious feeling that she relished deeply as Naruto also stayed still to savour the feel of her pussy surrounding his cock to the brim, Naruto felt the wetness there and began to move slowly, making the moves have this moment last much longer than before he slowly pulled himself out of Mei's pussy until only the tip of his cock was there, he listened her moan deeply for more, making him even more aroused by the second. He then pushed back deeply into her pussy, making Mei cry out deeply and he repeated the process.

Naruto then placed Mei's legs on her shoulders and began to move faster in and out of her vagina as he watched the result of his actions on the Mizukage as she was blushing deeply while looking at him with passion, love while her beautiful face was covered in sweat that make her glow in the light that was coming from nearby , her breasts moving back and forth as her body moved with each of his thrusts in and out of her pussy as she played with her said breasts with her hands in time with the pleasure that he was giving her. It was a beautiful picture to say the very least. And hearing her cries of pleasure also added to the whole picture as it made Naruto happy and proud to be the one who made Mei cry out that way.

This carried on until Naruto was moving in and out of Mei 's pussy with great speed and power, thrusting hard and deep into Mei's pussy and the two lovers were relishing each hard, fast and deep thrust as Naruto then moved to kiss Mei while still having her legs on his shoulders she could see the look on his face and in his eyes as he continued to thrust his cock into her vagina, the two of them kissed and deeply until they broke away for air and then afterwards, they both came at the same moment Naruto moved back and gave his final thrust, hitting Mei's pussy right at the sweet spot and brought the two of them the orgasm they both were looking for as the two of them cried out.

"YESSSSS!"

Mei felt the very first stream of her lover's cum hit the inner walls of her pussy just as she climaxed and that amazingly doubled her pleasure as she felt Naruto fire several more hot and thick streams of his cum into her pussy, the feel of the hot, and thick liquid filling her body to the limit was something that she relished greatly and she held onto Naruto tightly as she felt her pussy milk him for all he was worth as they then kissed one another deeply.

Naruto himself felt the waves of pleasure hit Mei at that exact moment and it was delicious as he felt her inner walls milk him for all he was worth and the feel of that was very good to his senses as the two of them kissed one another deeply as he thrust into her pussy a few more times to make sure that she got the pleasure that she wanted from him. As soon as they parted, Mei turned and licked her lover's cock clean of her juices and his as well, making her blush a bit and when she was done

**With Kushina and BC 1 Naruto**

"T-That's great mom. It's amazing," Naruto told her

Kushina continued to lick, kiss, and suck BC Naruto's cock while using her hands to pleasure his balls and at times used her own mouth as well and when she was able to lick and kiss BC Naruto's cock deeply, she then took his cock deeply into her mouth, sending pleasure running through BC Naruto in that moment as he shivered, then she started babbling her head up and down on his cock

"D-Dammit mom. I'M CUMMING!" BC Naruto yelled as he passes out from the pleasure Kushina paused as she felt her son semen rush into her mouth. She slowly took her mouth off BC Naruto's dick as she felt some drop on her fingers. She made sure not to spill the rest as she savoured the taste of her son cum for a while before swallowing it. Naruto pushes her on the bed and enter her.

"YESSSS! THAT'S IT!"

Kushina cried out as Naruto's cock was deep inside her pussy and she could feel him touch her face with his hands as she took one of his hands and ran it on her breasts, as soon as she let his hand go, Naruto was quick to start playing her with breasts while he draped one of her legs on his shoulder as he began to move his cock in and out of her pussy slowly, as soon as he was nearly out, he drove his cock deep back into her pussy, making the woman cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

The position they were in was rather arousing to see at the very least as Naruto held up Kushina's leg while her other leg was below his as he was straddling it and moving his cock in and out of Kushina's pussy at an angle that ensured that he was able to bring the woman to full pleasure while he was still able to play with her breasts. Kushina moaned and cried out with each thrust that Naruto was making and the feel of her lover's cock burying deeply, his mom was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kushina's orgasm hit her hard just as Naruto's own orgasm hit him hard, Kushina felt her lover's cum flow into her pussy and she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply and she could feel the heat of Naruto's cum continue to flow into her vagina.

With Mai and BC 2

Naruto pushed past her outer vaginal lips, making Mai tense up as the feeling of her lover's cock parting her vaginal lips was delicious to her senses. As soon as he was able to get past her outer vaginal lips, Naruto surprised Mai by lifting her up and then letting her sit on his lap and that allowed him to thrust deeply into her pussy just as she was going down, allowing him to be buried to the base in her pussy.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Mai moaned out deeply as Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of her at the very same moment that she lowered her body through sheer instinct, and the feel was wonderful and she wasted no time as she began to move her body up and down slowly to get used to this position, and as soon as she was used to this position she moved on with great desire as the pleasure flowed through her body as she could tell that it also flowed through Naruto's own body as he blushed deeply at her actions.

The two carried in this position for as long as they could manage as the pleasure grew with Naruto thrusting upwards as Mai thrust downwards at that very same time. The two lovers were completely in sync with each other's movements as the pleasure for the two of them began to grow even more by the second, and it was obvious that they were not going to be long in reaching their respective orgasm.

Mai looped her legs around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped her arms on Mai's shoulders as they continued to move in sync, Naruto then kissed Mai deeply and sucked on her tongue, making her blush even more in deep pleasure as he kissed her senseless as their tongues duelled with one another in their mouths, it was after the two of them parted from the kiss that they began to touch their lover's body. Naruto was the first as he then moved his head to lick and suck her breasts, sending more pleasure up and down her body.

Mai responded in kind by rubbing her hands on his back and shoulders while kissing his shoulders.

It was when they parted that they finally reached the end of their respective ropes and both of them were hit by their respective orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mai screamed out in pure joy as she thrust down deeply as Naruto thrust upward at that exact moment of her own release and she felt his hot and thick cum flow into her pussy like a river of heat that really filled her to the brim, she moved her hips a bit more and deeply kissed Naruto as she stayed there for a while longer to relish the pleasure as she felt him fill her up to the very limit that she had in her body.

2 weeks later

Naruto and Kurumu were making out when a figure appeared.

"Cough"

"How is everything in Red dawn?" Naruto asked

"Quiet Pein isn't telling us anything until the last minute" The figure replied

"And the toad sage" Naruto asked

"He trust me to a certain point, he was trying to teach the Uchiha your fath…." The figure stop when he fell Naruto's K.I. "I mean the 4 Hokage jutsu the Rasengan but has been a slow process" the figure look at Naruto to see his reaction but he had a could care less look on his face.

"What about his sage mode?" Naruto asked

"He is trying to fuse with the elder toads but the curse seal is preventing them, so he and perv is trying to figure out a way for him to use it without fusing." The figure said

"Did Sasuke attack you again?" Naruto asked

"Every time I visit them" the figure replied

2 month later

"I-if I may, Orochimaru-sama, is there a reason why I need that many men for a capture mission?" a Sound Nin asked. He finally trembled visibly when Orochimaru allowed a feral smirk to form on his face.

With Naruto

Naruto, Kurumu, Shizune and Kushina was at the gate and ready to go they had already said their goodbyes and was about to jump away when.

"Naruto-kun waits for me" a red head shouted

"Mai-sama you are going with them?" asked the guard.

"Hai my sister gave me permission" Mai said as she hands him the paper.

"Ever thing is clear" the guard said as she and team Naruto jumps away.

5 mile later

"Mei why are dress as Mai?" Naruto asked as Kushina and Shizune did a double take.

"You are the only one that could tell us apart" Mei said as jumps into Naruto hand and kisses him.

"Because I want to spend time with you" Mei replied as she turns back into herself.

"That all I need to know now change back before someone sees you" Naruto said as they head towards the leaf village.

Cut

THE END

Jay3000: that it for the training trip now to part 3 of my story Legendary Bloodline The power of a god and the fans of the Living Force I will try to update it before Legendary Bloodline The power of a god if not then after it.

**Naruto`s bloodline**

Nova Release

Charka Chain

**Naruto's bloodline limits absorbed**

None

**Naruto`s weapons**

_The Destroyer (Oc) -_ it broad like zabuza's sword black blade with red strip going down it, it also about 5ft6 long

Ability (Oc) -has the power to destroy charka coil forever. But it cannot damage the human body physically just it charka but it can Touch other swords.

**Flight of the Charka Dragon (Oc) - **one of the most dangerous technique that used by Naruto once it cut any part of the body it destroy the charka network in that part of the body for every

_The Red Death_**-** the sword that look like hawk-eye sword but as a red blade

Ability- same as hawk-eye one in one piece


End file.
